tfrfandomcom-20200217-history
Bob Formaggio
Bob Formaggio is a cheese-loving noob who is one of the main characters in the Tales from RuneScape series. He was one of the first characters in the TFR series. Bob's last name was revealed on episode 14. Outfits Signature outfit Since Bob is a poor noob, he cannot afford armor, so he wears the base outfit give to players when they create a RuneScape account. H'ween mask Bob wears a red H'ween mask. Ironically, this mask is worth over 1 million coins, so it is very unlikely that Bob got this with his own money. Vacation clothes Bob wears vacation clothes when the TFR gang visits the Combat Inn Studios. History of Bob Bob's beginnings (Episodes 1 - 9) In episode 1, Bob first meets Green Tea3 after trying to trade some cheese for her Green d'hide armor. Green declines the trade. So Bob decides to wander off, only to meet his imminent doom from falling down an endless pit. Fortunately for him, Green saved him from falling down the pit. Unthankful Bob demands that he gets his cheese back. In episode 2, a player gets a genie random event. The player wishes for strength xp. Bob thinks that his wish was stupid, and the player should have wished for cheese. Green also thinks that his wish was stupid, and the player should have wished for a green party hat. The player however, thinks that he could take on a greater demon, and gets owned in the process. It turns out that the player dropped both cheese and a partyhat. In episode 3, Bob wanders off into the Wilderness, looking for cheese. He later meets Matt Robertson, someone that Green tried to to PK. Then, another high-leveled person comes in and PK's Green, Matt, and Bob. Fortunately, Bob gets to keep his cheese. In episode 4, Bob appears in Green's fantasy of being rescued from the top of the White Knights' Castle by Matt. Green tells him to get out, and then we phase over to Bob's fantasy. He dreams that he is the king of cheese and Green serves him cheese at his command. In episode 5, Bob again appears in the Wilderness under a very sticky situation. He is about to be PKed by a high-leveled player. Suddenly, his "good" conscience tells him to use Protect Item on his potion. Then, his "bad" conscience tells him to keep his battleaxe. Bob, in the next scene, appears back in Lumbridge after being PKed, and protected neither his potion nor battleaxe. He keeps the cheese. In episode 6, Bob is just randmonly saying "pl0x" to high leveled players. He doesn't do much in this episode. In episode 7, Bob (again) appears in the Wilderness, scaring Matt, Green, and some powerful mage into thinking he was a monster. He angers the mage, causing him to make a powerful blast would turn anyone into stone. The mage intends for it to hit Bob, but it misses and hits Matt. So Bob sets off to the find the Make-over mage. This happens and Matt is back to normal. Bob doesn't appear in episode 8. In episode 9, a mime that swore to take revenge on the people of Falador. He captures Bob ffor information about Green and Matt. This mime actually comes to Falador and picks Green as his apprentice. After a long battle, Matt saves her, Green kills the mime in the tower, and together, they go to the Moonbeam Festival that was scheduled for the day. They forget Bob in the tower, and he stays there until the end of the episode. Meeting Carev (Episodes 10 - 11) In episode 10, Green and Matt are spying on the noobs/newbs in Lumbridge. One particular noob claims that he could duplicate gold with his fire staff. The noob accidentally fires the staff at Carev Korahd, a rich, stuck-up, "dumb blonde". Carev was boasting to Matt and Green about who she was ("Don't you know who I am? Carev, obviously.). Bob happened to be walking in the same path as her and bumped into her, saving her life. If Carev had walked any further, she would have been killed by the fire blast. As a result of Bob's life-saving act, Carev devotes her life to Bob by becoming his girlfriend. She then bys cheese for him. In episode 11, Bob "explains" how he escaped from the tower that the mime inprisoned him in on episode 9. Bob exaggerates major details, such as the fact that he escaped by himself. Green and Matt clarify that they saved Bob from the castle after they accidentally forgot him there. Category:Protagonists Category:TFR gang